A Surprise
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Aku tidak merasa sakit hati karena Lai Guanlin hyung debut, aku hanya merasa ... kesepian." [Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Guanho; Byeongari; ft. Tim SuperHot]


**A Surprise**

Pairing! Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho ; GuanHo

Purely written by ayamkentaki

.

[Disclaimer : Guanlin and Seonho belongs to God, their parents, and CUBE Entertainment. I don't own anything except plot.]

.

.

"Ini bagus."

Seonho mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Dia sedang berada di bus. Perjalanan menuju gedung CUBE Entertainment. Sambil menunggu bus yang ia tumpangi sampai di halte tujuan, Seonho sedang mengakses internet lewat ponselnya. Melihat foto-foto hasil pemotretan minggu lalu yang sudah di unggah di _website_ resmi.

"Aku pikir aku cocok jadi model? Aish, tidak-tidak." Seonho terkekeh sambil terus memandangi fotonya sendiri. Ia menurunkan masker ke bawah dagu dan menyuapkan sepotong kecil _pizza_ sosis ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajahnya sendiri, Seonho mengecek aplikasi LINE. Barangkali ada pesan yang masuk?

Yah, seharusnya sih 'barangkali ada pesan dari Lai Guanlin yang masuk'.

Seonho menghela napas panjang begitu ia melihat tak ada satupun pesan dari kontak bernama Lai Guanlin. Iya. Iya. Seharusnya Seonho tahu pesannya tidak akan dibalas. Apalagi laki-laki setinggi 183 sentimeter itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan debut bersama Wanna One. Terakhir yang Seonho lihat adalah foto masing-masing member dengan _dark effect_ yang diliris YMC. Seonho suka foto itu.

Tentu saja maksudnya—ia suka foto Guanlin.

Guanlin yang tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat dagu. Terlebih—bibir tebalnya itu. Aaah. Membayangkannya lagi membuat pipi Seonho memanas. Sungguh, Guanlin sangat cocok dengan konsep seperti itu.

Ponsel Seonho bergetar membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke layar kembali. Oh, ini pesan grup bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya di Produce 101.

 **She's Super Hot (10)**

 **Daehwi** : Ada yang sudah bangun?

 **Samuel** : Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa.

 **Daehwi** : **Samuel** lie! XD

 **Jonghyun** : Annyeong?

 **Minki** : Ada apa?

 **Youngmin** : Wah, grup ini hidup kembali XD

 **Dongho** : Rasanya seperti mengingat kenangan lama.

 **Hyungseob** : Apa sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu?

 **Jonghyun** : Tidak. Ini baru 3 minggu.

 **Seonho** : Wah aku rindu ...

 **Minki** : Seonho-ya!

 **Seonho** : Akan sangat senang jika Minhyun hyung yang memanggilku sesemangat itu

 **Daehwi** : Minhyun hyung atau Lai Guanlin?

 **Youngmin** : HAHAHA

 **Hyungseob** : Lho? Lho? Kenapa jadi ke Lai Guanlin?

 **Jonghyun** : -_-

 **Jonghyun** : Letakkan saja ponselmu Lee Daehwi.

 **Seonho** : Minhyun hyung, tolong aku T T

 **Samuel** : Bodoh. Tidak ada Minhyun hyung di grup ini

 **Seonho** : Maaf. Maksudku, Jonghyun hyung, tolong aku T T

 **Jonghyun** : Lee Daehwi, berhenti menggoda Seonho ... -_-

 **Sungwoon** : Letakkan ponselmu dan cepatlah sarapan Lee Daehwi -_-

 **Daehwi** : Arraseo arraseo -_-

 **Dongho** : Oh iya

 **Dongho** : Pasti kalian sibuk sekali ya.

 **Sungwoon** : Begitulah, ini melelahkan tapi menyenangkan pada saat yang bersamaan

 **Samuel** : Lalu?

 **Samuel** : Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bersantai?

 **Daehwi** : Kau mengusirku? -_-

 **Samuel** : Bagus kalau kau merasa. Padahal maksudku tidak seperti itu.

 **Youngmin** : Whoah

 **Youngmin** : Tebak apa yang kutemukan

 **Dongho** : Apa?

 **Youngmin** : Hahaha

 **Youngmin** : Seonho-ya ternyata merasa kosong tanpa Lai Guanlin.

 **Daehwi** : TUH KAN! APA YANG KUBILANG!

 **Seonho** : Ha?

 _ **Youngmin**_ _membagikan sebuah tautan._

 **Youngmin** : Seonho melakukan pemotretan, yeoreobun.

 **Youngmin** : Dan juga wawancara.

 **Youngmin** : Ah soal Guanlin, disitu tertulis dengan jelas Seonho bilang begitu

 **Samuel** : Sebentar, aku akan mengecek artikelnya

 **Jonghyun** : (2)

 **Minki** : (3)

 **Daehwi** : Aku sudah membacanya tadi pagi hohoho

 **Daehwi** : LAI KUANLIN MUNCUL KAU

 **Sungwoon** : Sudah membaca tapi tidak memberitahuku? -_-

 **Daehwi** : Mianhae, hyungie :(

 **Seonho** : Chakkaman-

 **Seonho** : Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka memposting foto beserta wawancaranya. Sungguh. Aku baru melihat hasil fotonya saja

 **Youngmin** : Whoaa~

 **Daehwi** : Jinjjayo? :p

 **Hyungseob** : Kalau begitu, lihatlah hasil wawancaramu sekarang

Seonho mengklik tautan yang dibagikan Youngmin. Ternyata memang hasil wawancaranya sudah ada di internet. Seonho menarik napas panjang. Bahkan bagian yang Seonho 'takutkan' pun mereka posting.

" _Aku tidak merasa sakit hati karena Lai Guanlin hyung debut, aku hanya merasa kesepian._ "

Seonho menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memang berkata seperti itu. Habis bagaimana lagi? Mereka menanyakan apa yang Seonho rasakan saat teman satu agensinya debut sementara ia tidak, dan dia menjawab dengan jujur.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak merasa kesepian jika harus latihan sendiri. Makan sendiri. Menghibur diri sendiri. Apalagi Guanlin belum pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah final konser Produce 101. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa Seonho mengirim pesan, Guanlin belum membaca satu pun.

"Ah, seharusnya aku mengerti dia sibuk," keluh Seonho. "Tapi kan, tetap saja ..."

 _Ckiiit._

Saking asyiknya tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Seonho sampai lupa kalau ia sedang berada di dalam bus. Untung dia tidak lupa halte tujuannya. Seonho mengantongi ponsel dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker seperti semula. Lalu ia turun.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku tidak merasa sakit hati karena Lai Guanlin hyung debut, aku hanya merasa ... kesepian._ "

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul pukul empat sore. Sebuah kesialan untuk Yoo Seonho yang baru akan pulang ke rumah.

"Bagus, apakah aku membawa payung?" Seonho mengecek tasnya. Lalu tersenyum paksa. "Dan jawabannya tidak."

Seonho melangkah keluar gedung CUBE Entertainment. Ia terlalu lapar untuk lebih lama menunggu hujan reda. Begitu keluar dari gedung, Seonho dikagetkan dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan topi kemerahan dan kaus abu-abu tengah bersandar di dekat pintu masuk gedung CUBE Entertainment. Topi dan kaus itu ... Seonho sangat mengenali pemiliknya. Dan pose melipat dada yang angkuh itu ... siapa lagi kalau bukan ...

" _H-hyung ..."_ panggil Seonho dengan terbata-bata.

Orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ itu langsung menoleh. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Seonho yang kaget, wajah orang itu datar layaknya papan tripleks. "Aish, kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

"A-aku ... a-aku b-b-b-barusan ..."

Lai Guanlin terkekeh melihat reaksi Seonho yang menggemaskan. Ia berjalan mendekati Seonho perlahan dan memperhatikan laki-laki bermarga Yoo itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedikit kurus? Padahal masih makan banyak seperti babi. Ah satu lagi ... di video yang kau kirim kepadaku juga, kau tidak makan sesemangat biasanya."

Seonho tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Guanlin. Kini di depannya muncul Lai Guanlin yang ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini dan berbicara panjang kepadanya? Khayalannya benar-benar tinggi.

"Hei ..." Guanlin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Seonho.

Melihat Seonho yang masih belum berkedip, Guanlin terkekeh. Ia melepaskan jaket yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan memakaikannya dengan rapi di tubuh Seonho. Memang sedikit kebesaran, tapi Guanlin tak peduli. "Kenapa seperti ini reaksimu? Ayo pulang."

Seonho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kali ini Lai Guanlin "khayalan"-nya memakaikan ia jaket.

"Apa sih? Masih belum percaya ini aku ya?" Guanlin terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menggamit tangan Seonho. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang menulis di internet kalau kau kesepian tanpa aku? Saat aku datang reaksimu malah begini. Apa aku pulang saja?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Belum ada respon.

Di detik ketiga, _BUK! BUK! BUK!_ Seonho menghujani Guanlin dengan pukulan dahsyat di lengan laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua itu. Ia menumpahkan semua yang ingin ia katakan lewat pukulan. Tidak peduli Guanlin memohon memintanya berhenti, ia terus memukul lengan laki-laki itu sampai puas.

"... S-sudah?" tanya Guanlin saat pukulan Seonho berangsur melemah. Seonho mengangguk pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Guanlin tersenyum dan menurunkan tangan Seonho dari lengannya. Perlahan, ia memindahkan tangan Seonho ke genggamannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Guanlin tahu bahwa beberapa hal tidak bisa disampaikan melalui kata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 _( Beberapa jam sebelum Guanlin datang ke gedung CUBE. )_

 **Tanpa Anak Ayam (9)**

 **Daehwi :** Lai Guanlin!

 **Hyungseob** : Lai Guanlin! (2)

 **Minki** : Lai Guanlin! (3)

 **Sungwoon :** Heol, aku tahu kita sedang _break_. Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau sedang latihan, maknae.

 **Dongho :** Tidak ada respon?

 **Youngmin** : Jonghyun hyung ...

 **Daehwi :** Jonghyun hyung, pleaseee :(

 **Jonghyun** : Ah-

 **Jonghyun** : Aku tidak ingin ikut-ikutan sebetulnya. Tapi ...

 **Jonghyun** : Guanlin, cepat muncul. Ini aku yang berbicara.

 **Lai Guanlin** : Iya hyung. Ini aku

 **Youngmin** : Sudah kuduga

 **Samuel** : Pffft, dia akan muncul jika Jonghyun hyung sudah berbicara.

 **Lai Guanlin** : Ada apa?

 **Youngmin** : Baca ini, kawan

 _ **Youngmin**_ _membagikan sebuah tautan._

 **Lai Guanlin** : Aku sudah baca itu tadi pagi.

 **Daehwi** : Lalu?

 **Hyungseob** : Kau diam saja?

 **Lai Guanlin** : Ck. Lalu aku harus apa?

 **Dongho** : Astaga. Temui Seonho -_-

 **Lai Guanlin** : Entahlah

 **Lai Guanlin** : Aku tidak tahu.

 **Jonghyun** : Tidak bisa? Hanya tiga puluh menit?

 **Hyungseob** : Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya Seonho menahan rindu :(

 **Daehwi** : Huweeee Seonho-ya T T

 **Samuel** : Itu pasti menyesakkan.

 **Youngmin** : Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Fake smile sekali.

 **Jonghyun** : Berhenti seolah kau tidak merindukannya Lai Guanlin

 **Daehwi** : Aku tahu kau diam-diam menonton video Troublemaker setiap malam, kkk~

 **Lai Guanlin** : Huh. Ketahuan ya?

 **Lai Guanlin** : Aku hanya tidak yakin.

 **Minki** : Dia merindukanmu, dan kau merindukannya. Tapi sama-sama malu untuk mengatakan. Benar-benar sinetron

 **Sungwoon** : Jangan khawatir Guanlin

 **Sungwoon** : Aku akan membantumu berbicara kepada manager

 **Sungwoon** : Jadi, jangan katakan tidak

 **Lai Guanlin** : Sungguh?

 **Sungwoon** : Aku berjanji :)

 **Lai Guanlin** : Baiklah kalau begitu.

 **Hyungseob** : Akhirnya!

 **Daehwi** : Aku menunggu kabar baik~~

 **Samuel** : Apa susahnya sih kau bilang iya daritadi.

 **Jonghyun** : Jangan buat ia menangis, ingat itu

 **Dongho** : Aku akan memberitahu Minhyun jika kau buat Seonho menangis nanti

 **Guanlin** : Haha tidak akan. Terimakasih banyak Hyung, dan juga Samuel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A.N : APA INI /jedotin kepala ke tembok/_

 _Berantakan banget. Nulisnya ngebut karena habis galau baca artikel Seonho dan kangen tim Super Hot. Huhuhu_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
